Blueprints, maps and similar large documents may be stored in binders which releasably hold one or more of the sheets along a marginal edge, allowing the bound sheets to be folded back for observation of underlying sheets without removing the sheets from the binder. The binders are stored upon a rack, with the sheets hanging from the binders within the rack.
Typical construction for such binders does not provide for any hand support or gripping means other than the binder itself. While a binder can generally be removed from a rack by the mere grasping of the binder itself, subsequent positioning of the binder, such as placing the binder on an easel, table, or the like may require twisting and turning of the binder, resulting in awkward positioning of the hands and wrists, and placing undue strain thereon. In addition, sharp edges and corners of the binder are capable of inflicting injury if sufficient care is not exerted. While the binders themselves may be of relatively light-weight construction, the addition of a substantial set of large documents can materially add to the binder's weight, making movement and carriage more cumbersome.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a binder having improved handgrips to facilitate removal of the binder from a storage rack and further transport and positioning thereof. In accordance with such and further objects and purposes, the binder of the present invention includes a pistol grip-type handle mounted in a vertical orientation upon an end of the binder. The grip may be pivotable from a vertical to a horizontal position. One or more handles are also provided along the top of the binder. The handles are exposed for access and use as the binder is removed from the rack, permitting the user to obtain an alternative, secondary grip on the binder to facilitate complete removal of the binder from the rack and subsequent positioning of the binder as required.